Merci de ton aide
by LovexFiction
Summary: Bonnie est dans un bar avec son petit-ami, cependant sous l'influence de l'alcool, il commet l'irréparable. Heureusement Damon arrive... O.S Damon/Bonnie.


**« Merci de ton aide… »**

Bonnie Bennett était dans un café avec son petit-ami, Jesse, et des amis. Pas vraiment les siens. Oh non ! Ses amis à elle ne seraient jamais autant bourrés que ceux-là et puis à croire que ça les amusait parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient de recommander… Bonnie regardait d'un Jesse, il était ivre… tellement que c'était à peine s'il pouvait prononcé un mot compréhensible.

La petite sorcière se massa les tempes, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, mais Jesse ne serait pas de cet avis. Néanmoins elle lui demanda comme même.

**- Jesse, je… je suis fatiguée. Demain j'ai cours et j'aimerais bien rentrer… **tenta-t-elle.

- **Non ! Pas maintenant Bonnie ! Il n'est pas tard ! **

Et voilà, encore une fois Jesse se fichait de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui et la jeune fille commençait à en avoir marre. Vraiment marre.

**- Allez, s'il te plaît… Tu ne crois pas que tu es assez ivre comme ça ! **lança-t-elle sachant qu'elle avait peut-être était trop loin. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était fatiguée et voir qu'il préférait la beuverie et ses amis à elle, la mettait en rogne !

Il la considéra mais ne parla pas.

**- Très bien puisque c'est comme ça, je rentre chez moi ! Seule…**

Elle quitta le bar sans même dire au revoir, de toute façon elle était tellement transparente qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas qu'elle était partie.

**- Attends Bonnie, **la héla quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna et aperçu Jesse qu'il l'avait suivie dehors.

Elle soupira.

**- Quoi Jesse ? **

- **Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amuser, **lui dit-il hargneux.

La petite sorcière haussa les sourcils.

**- Pardon ? C'est vrai, c'est tellement amusant de passer ses soirs dans des cafés, ou dans des boîtes à boire jusqu'à ne plus être conscient de ce qu'on fait, de ce qu'on dit, d'avoir mal au crâne le lendemain. De dire des choses affreuses à sa petite amie et de ne pas s'en souvenir ! Tu as raison c'est très drôle ! **Lâcha-t-elle en colère.

Il avait de la chance d'être humain sinon elle l'aurait envoyé valdinguer ailleurs. Elle se fichait complètement de Jesse, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle sortait avec lui pour ne pas être seule c'est tout ! Mais vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée, non ?

**- Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Nous deux c'est terminé ! Je ne veux pas de poireau comme petit-ami. **

A cet instant, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça : une gifle. Elle reçut une gifle, si forte qu'elle tomba par terre sur le coup. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, humiliée. Elle n'en revenait pas de celle-là. Certes, Jesse lui parlait mal quand il avait bu mais jamais il ne lui avait mit la main dessus.

**- D'où tu me parles comme ça ? D'où tu me quittes ? **cria-t-il hors de lui.

Bonnie devait avouer qu'elle avait peur. Et alors qu'elle allait se relever et il la frappa une seconde fois. Bonnie atterrit une seconde fois sur les fesses.

**- Et crétin, on ne t'a jamais dit que frapper une fille était mal ? **rugit une voix.

« Oh non, je connais cette voix… _Damon_ ! »

En effet, ce fut le bien vampire qui arriva avec son allure de mauvais garçon.

**- Je t'ai parlé du con ? **lança Jesse.

**- Du con ? Sérieusement ? **

Damon se précipita vers lui et planta ses crocs dans son cou.

Bonnie regarda le spectacle, Damon tombait à pic, mais qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Bonnie, une puissante sorcière, se mettant minable face à un pauvre humain ? Génial ! Comme réputation, il y avait mieux.

Damon allait presque le tuer et bien que Bonnie le déteste pour l'avoir frapper, elle ne voulait pas être complice d'un meurtre. Alors elle infligea un petit anévrisme à Damon. Petit comme même car il lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé sans son intervention.

Bonnie secoua la tête, préférant ne pas y penser.

Damon arrêta de le mordre sous l'anévrisme, il regarda Bonnie curieusement.

**- C'est bon, Damon… tu ne vas le tuer ! Il a compris je crois. **

**- Oh comme tu veux, **répondit le vampire en haussant les épaules. **Je veux que tu laisses Bonnie tranquille, tu ne l'appelles plus, tu ne la frappes plus, tu l'oublies… sinon je te tue, suis-je clair ? **

Jesse répéta ses paroles et partit laissant seuls Damon et Bonnie.

**- Tu vas bien ? **demanda Damon à la petite sorcière.

**- Oui. Tu peux partir maintenant ! **dit–elle sèchement.

- **Un simple « merci » me suffirait Bonnie. **

**- « Merci » pour quoi ? Pour avoir essayé de tuer mon copain… ou plutôt mon ex ? **demanda-t-elle en partant vers le parking où se trouvait sa voiture.

- **Toujours aussi insolente, sans moi, il t'aurait sûrement encore frappée ou pire…**

Bonnie ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et avant de se glisser dedans, lança :

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Damon ! **

Elle démarra et partit.

* * *

Damon rentra au manoir, furieux contre Bonnie.

**« **Cette peste aurait été bien mal barrée sans moi ! C'est comme ça quand on aide les gens ! La prochaine fois, je la laisse dans la m…** »**

Une sonnerie coupa ses pensées.

Il avait reçu un message de la part de la sorcière.

De : B. Bennett.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure… merci de ton aide Damon. »

Damon se servit un verre de bourbon et lâcha un petit rire…

- **Décidemment, cette sorcière ne changera jamais…**

**« … **et tant mieux, termina-t-il.»

* * *

Houlà, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté de fiction !

Alors vous en pensez-quoi de ce O.S ?

Bisous.

LovexFiction.


End file.
